Girl on Fire
by RodaRolla2
Summary: Seventeen years after Loki tried to take over the earth and got beat up, he and the Chitauri are back and kidnapped most of the Avengers' kids! He doesn't see the need to take Christian "Katniss" Barton-Rogers with him. Time traveling, she brings back the Avengers to save her home, friends, and kick Loki and Chituari butt.


I crouched behind the over turned police car with my bow over my shoulder in favor of using two pistols. I shoot two shots in rapid succession at the aliens trying to get to the son of Tony and Pepper Stark. They turned their attention to me and I swore under my breath as they made their way towards me. I switched to my bow and shot arrow after arrow at them and grinned as I did so. There was an explosion and I saw more aliens going after Betty Banner and her daughter and son. I shot an exploding arrow in front of them and it detonated sending the aliens flying. She turned to with thankfulness and gratefulness in her eyes. I turned to see some aliens going after Natasha's twins and I was angry. I shot an arrow and watched it destroy all the aliens. Betty ran up to me with her children and asked if I could keep them safe.

"Ma'am, it would be my genuine pleasure." I replied as little Peter Stark ran up to me and held onto my pants leg.

"Katniss, what's happening?" He whimpered.

"Remember the story about how my parents met your parents and the others' parents?" I said as Robert and Margaret Banner whimpered behind me. Peter nodded.

"Well, it's just like that all over again without the mind control… and our parents…" I said as I twirled around and shot a few arrows at aliens trying to snipe us.

"Christi, what are we supposed to do?" Emily and Nickolas Williams, Natasha's twin children, ran up to me and as I fought off some more aliens.

"I'm working on that." I said as I ducked an alien's ray blast. Suddenly a cold laugh filled the air around us.

"How pathetic, a woman doing a man's job." I looked up to see a man with black hair and blue eyes staring down at us. I growled and fitted an arrow to my string.

"Christi, I'm scared." Robert whimpered. Emily, Margaret, Nickolas, and Robert huddled closer together. Peter held onto my pants leg tighter and whimpered.

"What do you want," I growled at the man.

"What do I want? Hmm, let me see, I want recompense for the beating that the Avengers gave me seventeen years ago." He cackled. My eyes widened. _Loki! The guy who took over Daddy's mind!_

"Well, leave now, Laufeyson, or will I have to beat you into the ground like Hulk did?" I growled very angrily.

"I do not see a weak thing such as you doing that. Besides, I have come to retrieve a few things." Suddenly he disappeared, reappeared behind me, kicked me into a car, and then picked up Peter, Margaret, Robert, Emily, Nickolas. "I'll let my Chitauri handle you." With that he disappeared.

"PETER! MARGARET! ROBERT! EMILY! NICKOLAS!" I struggled to my feet and ran after them. I was stopped after they disappeared in a portal and I cursed very loudly. _I. Will. Destroy. Him. Now, where's that time machine Uncle Tony had been working on?_ I went up to the top floor of Stark Tower and found the little bracelet that held the time machine. I put it on and then went to where my armor was being held. I slipped on my Kevlar jumpsuit and then pulled my blonde hair into a braid. I then strapped on my quiver, gun holsters, knife sheathes, and then grabbed my folding bow and placed it into my quiver. Looking in the mirror, I smirked at my appearance. I had a large gash on my forehead, bruises decorated my face, I had a large cut in my nose, and then had a bit of blood coming out of my nose and mouth. I looked like I had just been slammed around on the ground like Loki had been by the Hulk a few more times than he had.

"Do you wish for me to keep an eye out for any signs of Loki?" JARVIS asked as I walked down to the garage.

"That would be great." I said just before I hopped onto a motorcycle Uncle Tony had given me last month for my fifteenth birthday. I started it up and then pressed the button on the bracelet. I flew out of the garage and then through a portal and then into the past. I slowed down as I entered the past because I would get pulled over for speeding. I smiled inwardly as I saw Stark Tower and with it the people I was looking for. I parked a few blocks away and then walked to the tower door.

"May I help you, ma'am?" I heard JARVIS ask.

"Yes, I need to speak with the Avengers, ASAP." I said without blinking.

"What shall I call you by when alerting them that you would like to speak with them?" JARVIS asked.

"Christian, call me Christian." I replied.

"Sir, there is a Miss Christian wishing to speak with all of the Avengers." I heard JARVIS say. I smiled. There was a pause before JARVIS said; "They will be waiting in the common room. It is the thirty-first floor."

"Thank you, JARVIS." I said as I walked up to the elevator and went up to the thirty-first floor.

"Hello, I'm-" Tony began to introduce himself when I got of the elevator but I cut him off.

"Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, owner of Stark industries. I know who all of you are, no need for introductions except on my part, as you don't know me yet. In fact, at this time, I don't even exist." I said looking at all of them.

"If you don't exist, then how are you here now?" Natasha raised her eyebrow.

"Time travel, I come from seventeen years in the future." I replied without blinking.

"From the future? Who invented the time machine?" Tony asked eagerly.

"Yes, I am from the future. You invented the time machine. Right now, it's only a prototype, but I needed to get to past ASAP. There wasn't enough time to wait for someone else to invent it. Not that anyone would have been able to right now anyway." I said resisting the urge to rub my head where it hit the car.

"What do you mean? And, ma'am, how did you get so badly injured?" Father asked.

"The questions are one and the same. The Chitauri returned to earth and I had to fight them while protecting a group of kids." I replied trying not to let black rage cover my features as I thought of Loki.

"Under who and didn't you have any help? I mean, where were we, the Avengers?" Father asked worriedly.

"Loki again, and you guys were all pretty much dead. I was the only one facing the army and Loki." I couldn't help but growl when I said Loki the last time and the rage was evident on my face.

"I take it you don't like him." Bruce said looking a little apprehensive.

"Well, he insulted me by saying I was pathetic and trying to a man's job, not to mention the whole seventeen year ago ordeal. He kicked me face first into a car and kidnapped little Peter, Nickolas, Emily, Margaret, and Robert. I am understandably ticked at him." I replied clenching and unclenching my fist.

"Where did he go?" Natasha sighed.

"That's the problem. I don't know. He took off with them and flew into a portal. I was running and stumbling like a drunkard on the ground trying to follow him. I had the JARVIS in my time search for signs of him while I went to the past." I replied this time reaching up to wipe the blood out of my eyes from my forehead.

"How did you get JARVIS to even let in the future?" Tony looked confused.

"One, I have my own key to the place. You gave it to me when I started middle school. Two, you consider me your niece. Did that help?" I even pulled out the key for emphasis.

"I think we're all confused, so can you please explain what our lives were like in the future?" Bruce said.

"Bruce, you married Betty, and you have two kids, Margaret and Robert. Margaret is the second youngest at the age of seven and Robert is one year older than her. You are still a Gamma Ray scientist and still help the Avengers. Tony, you married Pepper and have one kid, his name is Peter and is the youngest out of all the Avengers' kids at the age of six. Natasha, you married some dude name John Williams that died of brain cancer four years after the birth of your twins, Nickolas and Emily. Nickolas is older by five minutes and is the second oldest at the age of twelve and Emily is the third oldest. Steve, Clint, you two get married and I somehow come out of that. Don't ask me, I don't know, but I'd wager Loki had cast a spell on you, Clint, that somehow changed your anatomy slightly. I am the oldest at fifteen years old. Clint you still work for SHEILD and still part of the Avengers. Steve you still work for SHEILD a bit and are part of the Avengers." I took a deep breath and looked at all their shocked expressions. "Does that explain it?"

"Yes…" Daddy said, looking a little disturbed.

"So you mean to tell us that Loki kidnapped our kids, but not you?" Natasha looked a bit angry.

"He told his Chitauri to kill me, if that's any consolation." I shrugged.

"How is that supposed to?" Natasha gave me a shocked look.

"Looks like they about did." Bruce growled.

"Actually, my drunken like run kept me from getting hit. I was stumbling around so much that they couldn't get a straight shot. All my injuries came from Loki kicking me into the car and the Chitauri before he showed up." I shook my head.

"Well, that makes me hate him even more." Tony murmured.

"What else did he do so far?" Father sighed.

"He hasn't taken over anyone's mind yet. When the Chitauri first came back, I hid the scepter somewhere only would ever be able to get to, because I remembered the story you guys told me about how you first met. I was taking precautionary measures, though if I hadn't, well, let's just say there would be a repeat of the first time he tried to take over the earth." I saw the look on Daddy's face and I knew that he understood what I meant. I would be under Loki's control.

"You came to us for help, didn't you?" Father said quietly.

"Yeah, I need help, finding Loki and the others. Also, I can't be everywhere at once. I can't be finding Loki and I can't be protecting the earth. SHEILD can't even do more to help me right now than make sure I have arrows and bullets aplenty, that my Kevlar was fully functional, and keep the Council from being morons again and trying to nuke somewhere else." I nodded. I felt a little defeated at that time, because the anger, adrenaline, and shock had kept me from fully grasping that they had been kidnapped.

"Time to suit up." Father said and I smiled as I heard the room's occupants go to suit up. About five minutes later they were all gathered and looked at me expectantly.

"How do we get to the future?" Tony, as Iron man, grinned.

"A portal, but I need to get my bike first." I stood at the entrance of the garage and pressed a button on my wrist.

"Well, where-" Tony asked but stopped suddenly as a motorcycle zoomed in and stopped right beside me.

"You know, personally, I think this bike was the best gift you gave me so far. And I've only had her for a month!" I smirked as I hopped on and pressed a button on the bracelet and pulled out a pistol.

"What's the story behind this one?" Tony asked.

"My fifteenth birthday was last month and you decided that I would look cool riding on a motorcycle. So, that was one of my gifts from you." I smirked. I revved the engine and took off for the portal at breakneck speed with the Avengers following.

"Huh, looks like we're a bit late." I said as I saw several of those giant space swimming creatures.

"Well, now what?" Tony asked.

"Bruce, Natasha, Daddy, Father, and Tony, kick butt and take names." I motioned to the army and I revved my bike again.

"Where are you going?" Daddy asked. I had a feeling he would soon be into overprotective secret agent mode. Father was already looking to be into overprotective super soldier ode.

"To find out if JARVIS has any signs of Loki." I replied and shoot off towards the tower, doing all sorts of stunts you see on video games, TV shows, and movies.

"I have found Loki." I heard JARVIS say as soon as I pulled into the garage.

"Where?" I immediately asked.

"He and his hostages are five blocks away, and Thor has returned from Asgard and is currently fighting him." The AI answered.

"Alert the Avengers from the past. I'm going after Loki." I growled as I sped off to where thunder and lightning had been seen.

"Loki! Stop this madness and let the children go!" I heard Thor boom as I stopped at the scene. I pulled out a knife, jumped off my bike, and started to scale the building like my Daddy will sometimes do.

"I have returned to claim this world and you cannot stop me. Matter of fact, the only who could have stopped me is dead." Loki cackled. I could see Thor's eyes widen in horror. He knew that I would never let Loki take the younger kids if I was still alive.

"Oh Yeah? Well, let me tell you this, it takes more than a couple of aliens to kill me!" I growled as I hurled my knife at his head. Both demigods turned their heads and stared in shock as I finished pulling myself onto the roof. Loki deflected the knife and then narrowed his eyes.

"How could a weakling like you survive the Chitauri?" he growled.

"Simple, I stumbled around like a drunkard thanks to you kicking me headfirst into the car. Couldn't hit me." I smirked as I pulled out another knife.

"You're outnumbered and outmatched Loki, release the children and leave this planet alone." Thor growled as he tightened his grip on Mjolnir.

"I think not." Loki sent a bolt of ice magic that knocked Thor off the roof and had him falling without Mjolnir. He then turned to me and tried the same move on me. I ducked and rolled out of its way. Loki tried to punch me but I stabbed his hand with the knife. "You're strong but not strong enough." Loki then grabbed my arms and twisted them behind my back.

"CHRISTIAN!" I heard Father scream from down below me.

"Aw, how adorable, you've back to the past to get those pathetic parents of yours along with those others." Loki smirked as he looked down and saw Father, Natasha, and the Hulk.

"Let them and her go, Loki." Iron man said as he flew up to where we were.

"I don't think so," Loki smirked as he shot a bolt of ice magic at Tony and sent him flying.

"Let my daughter go!" Daddy shouted from across the street on another building directly across from us.

"No." Loki then opened a portal and him, me, and the other kids disappeared from their sight. I could hear Daddy's and Father's pain filled scream.


End file.
